This relates to testing and, more particularly, to testing of electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, music players, and other electronic equipment are often provided with wireless communications circuitry. In a typical configuration, the wireless communications circuitry includes a radio-frequency transceiver that is coupled to an antenna through a radio-frequency switch connector.
A conventional radio-frequency switch connector contains a movable terminal and a fixed terminal. The movable terminal is electrically connected to the radio-frequency transceiver, whereas the fixed terminal is electrically connected to the antenna. During normal device operation, the switch connector serves to electrically connect the transceiver to the antenna so that radio-frequency signals can be conveyed between the transceiver and the antenna.
During production testing, the switch connector may be mated with a corresponding coaxial test probe having a measurement pin. When the coaxial test probe is in the mated state, the measurement pin of the coaxial test probe makes contact with and displaces the movable terminal so that the movable terminal is disconnected from the fixed terminal. Decoupling the antenna from the transceiver using this approach allows for radio-frequency testing on the transceiver but not the antenna.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved device structures and test equipment that allow radio-frequency testing on the transceiver and the antenna.